Over time, exposure to certain environmental factors such as, for example, excess sunlight, dry air, pollutants, and abrasives, can adversely affect the skin, hair and/or nails. These effects can lead to conditions that are generally considered visually and physiologically undesirable.
Accordingly, there is a need for a topical composition formulated to treat skin, hair, and/or nails afflicted with a condition in need of treatment. There is also a need for a topical composition with an enhanced shelf-life containing actives that are effective in preventing damage associated with aging and environmental stresses, improve visual appearance and promote healing of the skin, and/or nails. There is a further need for a topical composition that is safe, relatively easy to make and apply to the afflicted skin, hair and/or nails.